fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Minecraft Television
"MCTV" redirects here. For the Galarian MCTV, see Macro Cosmos Television. Minecraft Television (shortened to MCTV by affiliates and others) is an American/Filipino commercial broadcast television network jointly owned by Microsoft Corporation, through its Mojang division, and Trinome Media. The network (America) operations are headquarted from the 5th to the 10th floor of the Mojang North American Office in Manhattan, New York City, NY. While in Philippines, the network operations are headquarted at Trinome Media HQ, at 4th to the 6th floor. When the network was launched with its stations are only located in the Top 4 markets (NYC, LA, Chicago, and Philadelphia) in the United States. On Minecraftia, Gameria City is the only launched. However, on June 4, 2019 MCTV became available nationwide, and in Minecraftia. A Mantralian MCTV feed is available by cable television only. Launch Pre-MCTV In 1998, the Pokémon Broadcasting Company launched its American operations in September 8, 1998, and the network instantly got a huge audience, a dominant portion playing the game the network's flagship program is based. In 2011, Markus Persson (with his Mojang company) officially released Minecraft to the public (initially released on May 17, 2009) and it became the second best-selling game worldwide, behind Soviet Russian-based game Tetris. In around 2015, animated short films using Minecraft elements sparked throughout YouTube, with Monster School being the most-viewed Minecraft animation on the site. When Mojang, which Persson sold to Microsoft for $2,500,000,000.00, saw those numbers, they are now planning on making a TV network. In 2018, GamerCraft LLC, which had purchased 4 independent stations in the Top 4 DMA, partnered with Microsoft (Mojang) and formed the Minecraft Television network. 2018-2019 (GamerCraft Era) The two companies will jointly own the network, thus making it a joint venture, and GamerCraft will be responsible for program distribution. The network was set to launch its new fall season in September 2, 2019. However, GamerCraft's stations demanded their owner to launch immediately because the best-selling game Tetris is joining with Dorado Media to make a new network called the Tetris Network, and that they won't fall behind. So GamerCraft and Mojang launched MCTV on its stations and on cable on January 7, 2019. The fall schedule will be the start of their nationwide coverage, and the Tetris Network was never materialized, as Dorado Media got many complaints by the viewers of their stations (mostly Big Three affiliates) that they will find a new station or no station at all. 2019-present (Trinome Era) On May 24, 2019, MCTV was sold to Trinome Media. The nationwide launch date was pushed to June 4, 2019, and DWIO-TV channel 28 was launched in May 27, 2019, making it the first international and international affliate channel of MCTV. On June 1, 2019, MCTV started broadcasting alot of Minecraft YouTubers' videos, mainly DanTDM and Unspeakable Gaming. On July 4, 2019, due to the trendiness of PewDiePie's gameplay of Minecraft, a block called PewDiePie's Minecraft was born. It came up on the ratings, No. 3 on the ratings. In November 2019, the owner of LUCASRIO Media Group Inc., Lucas Welter, announced broadcast of Minecraft Television from digital suchannels and TV affiliates, expanding the area of MCTV stations. Within that time, a new Mantralian feed was launched by cable only. Stations List of MCTV stations Programs List of programs broadcast by MCTV TV guide Minecraft Television/Schedule Gallery Minecraft Television (2019 ID A).png|ID used since August 29, 2019 MinecraftTVscreenbug.png|Screencap during December 8, 2018. (Replay of ExplodingTNT's video) Mctvdez2019.png|Secondary logo since November 2019 mctvdez2019v2.png|2nd Version of Secondary logo. Category:Television channels and stations established in 2019 Category:Philippines Category:United States Category:Minecraft Television Category:Trinome Media